Tsuna and Friends at Festival!
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Tsuna dan kawan-kawan pergi ke festival karena diance- diminta sama seorang author gila. Bagaiman reaksi mereka saat melihat banyak barang dan miniatur mereka dijual di sana? Rate T untuk keamanan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ciao ciao! Yak, akhirnya saya bikin fanfict pakai Bahasa Indonesia juga *rakyat sesat*. Ide ini di dapet dari percakapan random saya sama Silent-melody2413 mengenai AFA. Agak nge-random, dan saya tau gak lucu, tapi baca aja *maksa*.

Warning: Random dan gak jelas.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kenapa Kita di Sini?

* * *

"Jadi... Kenapa kita ada di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Tsuna pelan sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di Anime Festival, yang bahkan mereka sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Kana-san bilang, kalau kita tidak datang ke acara ini bersama-sama, dia dan Reborn-san akan memberikan hukuman berat di 'Music Corner." Jawab Chrome pelan.

Tsuna menghela nafas mendengarnya. Kalau host sekaligus author gila yang menulis sendiri kalau dia gila merencanakan sesuatu, pasti tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi. Satu Reborn yang seperti setan sudah cukup parah, apalagi ditambah author yang fans berat sama kakek-kakek-kakek buyutnya?

Saat itu, Tsuna baru sadar akan kalimat 'bersama-sama'. Dia segera menengok ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan Hibari dan Mukuro sudah memulai lomba tatap-tatapan.

"Hahaha, Tsuna." Yamamoto tertawa. "Lebih baik kita cepat berkeliling dan pulang."

Gokudera mengangguk pelan. "Walau aku enggan, tapi dia benar, Juudaime. Kalau begini terus, festival ini bisa 'hancur'."

Hancur, bukan berarti berantakan dan keributan untuk mereka. Hancur, berarti kebakaran dan ambulans.

"Benar! Lebih baik kita berkeliling dengan ekstrim!" Kata Ryohei menyetujui, Lambo yang ada di pundaknya pun ikut menganggukkan kepala.

Tersenyum, Tsuna membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah. Sebelum itu, H-hibari-san, Mukuro, t-tolong simpan kembali senjata kalian."

* * *

"Sampah, kenapa kita ada di sini?"

Ada Tsuna dan kawan-kawan, berarti ada Xanxus dan bawahannya.

"VOOOOOI! Bocah kacamata itu mengancam akan menyebarkan foto kita berdu-" Muka Squalo memerah sesaat saat dia menyadari Fran dan Belphegor menatapnya dengan senyuman iseng. "DIA MENGANCAM AKAN MEM-BLACK MAIL KITA SEMUA KALAU KITA TIDAK DATANG KE ACARA INI!"

"Shishi, aku menang taruhan." Bel mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Fran.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum menaruh beberapa lembar lima ribuan (sedih banget) ke tangan Bel. "Aku tidak menyangka komandan kedua tidak berani menyelesaikan kalimatnya."

"Anak-anakku~ Kalian tidak boleh taruhan." Kata Lussuria dengan nada genit, yang direspon dengan gelas wine yang muncul entah dari mana, pedang, pisau, sarkas, dan petir.

Xanxus berjalan dengan muka kesal. "Cepat berkeliling dan pulang."

Fran menengok ke belakang. "Apa tidak apa-apa banci itu ditinggakan di sana?"

"Shishi, nanti dia juga menyembuhkan diri sendiri."

* * *

"Pelayan Cafe ini cewek semua, kora!" Kata Colonello denga muka merah.

Reborn menyeringai. "Tentu saja, ini kan Maid Cafe."

Terlihat asap keluar dari badan Skull sementara Fon hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan muka merah. Verde seklias terlihat serius mengutak-ngatik program entah apa di laptopnya, padahal dia menggunakan kameranya untuk memfoto Maid yang lewat di belakangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kita di sini, kora!"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba datang ke sini." Jawab Reborn sebelum dia meminum kopinya. "Kau takut dimarahi Lal?"

"B-Bukan itu, kora!"

Fon hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengipasi Skull yang pingsan karena kepanasan sementara Verde membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Sayangnya, Colonello tidak tahu kalau Lal sedang berada di kondisi sepertinya bersama dengan Uni dan anak perempuan lainnya.

* * *

"Hahi! Butler yang tadi keren!" Kata Haru dengan muka merah. Bianchi, Kyoko, Uni, dan Lal hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Reborn masih lebih tampan." Kata Bianchi sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya diatas meja.

Uni tersipu malu sebelum dia berkomentar. "Sepertinya Gamma akan cocok memakai baju butler."

"Cake di sini juga enak." Kyoko tersenyum ceria.

"...Sepertinya si bodoh itu juga akan bagus memakai baju butler." Bisik Lal pelan.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yak, segitu aja dulu. Kalau respons bagus ya saya akan merandom dan bikin chapter selanjutnya. Kalau enggak ya tetep saya lanjutin *sama aja dong*, tapi makin banyak review ya berarti makin cepet update.

Ngomong-ngomong, KHR 398 itu bikin pada heboh ya *kayak sendirinya enggak* mari kita berdoa Mukuro bikin ilusi di menit-menit terakhir.

Yup, review dan jangan flame/troll please o/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ciao ciao! Ini lanjutan fanfict random saya. Jadi... Ada yang dateng AFA besok?

Warning: Random dan gak jelas.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Lihat! Ada gantungan kunci dengan bentuk pedangku!" Kata Yamamoto ceria.

Mereka semua sekarang sedang berkeliling, dan hal pertama yang mereka temukan setelah fans-fans cewek yang heboh, adalah stand yang menjual banyak barang tentang Yamamoto.

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya sebelum menyentuh gantungan pedang tersebut. "Ini hampir sama tajam seperti aslinya..."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa membunuh orang diam-diam dengan ini?" Yamamoto tersenyum lebar.

...

"H-HIEEEE! Apa?!"

* * *

Sementara Tsuna dan kawan-kawan dibuat terkejut dengan kalimat Yamamoto, Xanxus dan bawahannya terpencar karena tersesat.

"Senpai..."

"Apa?"

"Di mana yang lain?"

Bel mengeluarkan sebilah pisau sebelum melemparkannya ke topi kodok Fran. "Shishishi. Mana kutahu."

"Senpai..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa ada boneka kita berdua saling berpelukan?"

...

Semua penjual yang berada di radius 10 meter langsung pergi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka masing masing dari pisau Bel.

* * *

"Ah, ada gantungan kunci dengan bentuk Lal, kora!" Colonello pun menatap ke gantungan kunci itu dan melihat label harganya. "Apa tidak bisa lebih murah, kora!"

"Maaf, tidak bi-"

"Benar tidak bisa, kora!" Colonello memasang tampang anjing yang dibuang.

"Gratis!"

Arcobaleno itu terkenal bukan hanya karena kekuatan, tapi karena mereka jago tawar-menawar harga, apa kalian semua tahu?

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Maaf makin pendek, kehabisan ide untuk para cewek *padahal saya cewek*.

MiuMiuChan01: Makasih~ Ini update~

Minna-san, ada yang datang AFA besok? Kalau ada, mau ketemuan? PM saya yang mau ketemuan Author gila dan abal. *plak*

Yup, review dan jangan flame/troll please o/


End file.
